


Secrets Sealed

by ssfsteaklates



Series: Story of another Us: Day6 Short One Shot Collection [8]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships, busan bros, cute boys being adorable, hameol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssfsteaklates/pseuds/ssfsteaklates
Summary: A monthly dosage of BusanBros as needed.
Relationships: Park Sungjin/Yoon Dowoon
Series: Story of another Us: Day6 Short One Shot Collection [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1191931
Kudos: 25





	Secrets Sealed

**Author's Note:**

> A monthly dosage of BusanBros as needed.

Sungjin stretched out his arms trying to rid the ache after a long day of meeting. He let out a yawn as he walked through the corridor, heading towards their band practice room. A muffled sound of the drums could be heard as he neared the entrance, door slightly ajar. Sungjin took a peek and saw Dowoon all immersed -eyebrows knitted, lips pouted- in his drumming. A warm sense of pride bubbles through him as he watches the younger put in all of his heart and soul to a simple practice. 

“Aish!” Dowoon shouts in frustration as he loses his grip to one of his drumsticks. Dowoon bent over to pick it up while mumbling something, his pout protruding ever more.

"I keep messing up! Why haven't I perfected it still? Pikachu, tell me why I can't seem to perfect the technique yet?" Dowoon stares at the small Pikachu doll that's resting on his hihats. He heaved a sigh and nodded at the doll as if it had replied to him.

"You're right, I just need to keep practicing more"

"But don't you think Dowoonie has done quite enough for today?"

Dowoon jumped at the voice of his hyung. His ears flushed at the realisation he was caught talking to a doll. Sungjin walks in, striding to where Dowoon was with a warm smile brightening the dimmed room.

"Practice is good but getting good rest is equally essential too. Don't you agree Pikachu?"

Dowoon and Sungjin both stared at the lifeless Pikachu and Sungjin impersonated it's voice to answer his own question "Pika pika!"

Sungjin looks back at Dowoon who has his eyes widened and they both burst out laughing.

"What are you doing here?"

"The meeting ended early so I thought I checked up on you and accompanied you for a bit.. but it seems you already have a companion…" 

Sungjin smirked as he tilted his head towards the doll. Dowoon's cheeks started to flush red and hid his face with his hands while he whined away his embarrassment which caused Sungjin to laugh. 

"Hey it's okay.. we all have our own ways of doing things. We all have our own ways of expressing and dealing with stuff. As long as it doesn't harm you it's perfectly fine.. and honestly... I think it's cute"

Dowoon becomes even more embarrassed and shy by what Sungjin had said.  _ He shy boy _ . So what does he do when he's shy? He whines out random rambling. Finally he took a deep breath and pouted to Singjin.

"Please don't tell the others about this"

Sungjin pretends to think over the request with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"I won't… but only if you give me a kiss"

"What?"

Dowoon eyes enlarged, he thought he misheard Sungjin

"I won't tell the others, if you give me a kiss"

Sungjin repeated unfazed.

"Oh... Uhmajs skskah"

Dowoon oh so ungracefully stood up from his stool, stumbled about trying to get out from his station and slowly dragged himself closer to where Sungjin stood. All the while Sungjin was just watching amusedly at how adorable the younger boy stumbles about with his ears and neck all flushed red. 

Dowoon finally leans in, about to peck Sungjin's cheek like he has done before when Sungjin tilted his head causing their lips to meet. Dowoon stepped back shocked, about to apologise but calmed when he saw Sungjin's soft smile. Sungjin took a step forward, curling his hands onto Dowoon's nape bringing their foreheads to meet.

"I should've specified. I want a kiss on the lips not on my cheeks"

Dowoon didn't have the time to respond as Sungjin pulled him for another kiss. This time longer, deeper till they were both breathless. As they pulled apart Sungjin slid his hands to intertwine with Dowoon's. He gave the flustered boy a smile.

"Come on let's get dinner"

Dowoon mirrored the smile and thoughtlessly followed Sungjin til they were about to switch the lights off did it dawned on him he hadn't brought or packed his stuff yet. Sungjin laughed as he watched Dowoon waddle and stumbled back to his station.

What could he say... Even after months of dating, Dowoon's heart still flutters every time Sungjin initiates such moves. Dowoon still kinda short-circuits whenever Sungjin becomes all bold with showing such affection. The rarity of seeing Sungjin being that way was why Dowoon always gets surprised whenever Sungjin does it. To be the one receiving such affection from someone like Sungjin.. Dowoon still has to ask if he was dreaming sometimes.

Dowoon waddles back to where Sungjin stood, hand held out as their fingers found home again. He smiles adoringly to Sungjin, not resisting a peck to his cheeks. 

"Let's go!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed!  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/dwsjhamwoof) & [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dwsjhamwoof)


End file.
